Prior remote control systems generally comprise a portable transmitter including means for forming a light source capable of generating an encoded light flux, and a fixed receiver including photosensitive means designed to receive the above-mentioned light flux and associated with processor means designed to decode it.
A main object of the present invention is to provide novel means enabling the receiver to be improved by enabling it to detect encoded light flux over 360.degree., i.e. substantially regardless of the direction of incidence of the light flux.